


A Twist of Fate

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is destined to die at some point in their life, but for James, losing M was too soon. When Tanner arrives at Skyfall's chapel with reinforcements, he is greeted by the sight of Bond cradling a lifeless M in his arms. When Bond refuses to let her go, Tanner decides to use force. However, when James regains consciousness, he realises that not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every End Is A New Beginning

* * *

James felt his world stop as M started to collapse towards the cold, concrete chapel floor. Rushing to her side, he held her in his arms and lowered them both to the ground. He felt panic wash over him when he saw her coat and hands painted red with her blood. She had been shot, and he didn't even realise it.

He looked over at Kincade who looked at him with sadness, as he took off his bonnet, not knowing what to say. It was obvious from the older man's face that he knew she had been shot. James looked back down at M, whose breaths were now coming out in short rasps as she tried to get precious air into her body. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to live. He had sworn to protect her and he had failed.

Putting pressure on the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

"I guess… it's too late to make a run for it?" She stared up at him through pain filled eyes.

"I'm game if you are, he whispered, feeling his heart break that the woman who had stood by his side all these years was now dying in his arms.

"Well… I did get one thing right."

James heard her exhale her last breath as her lifeless blue eyes stared back at him.

Letting his tears fall, he reached up his hand and closed her eyes, and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her cooling forehead, pleading for her to come back.

"She's gone, son."

Kincade's words were the final nail in the coffin and he had to face the harsh truth that she wouldn't be coming back, no matter how much he wanted her to. She looked serene as if she were just asleep after a long day at the office. He didn't know how he would be able to go on after this, without seeing her day in and out, as she reprimanded him for his inability to follow orders. The one woman who had always been there for him was now gone, and he was alone.

He never even got the chance to tell her how he felt. Now she would never know. It seemed everyone he tried to protect always ended up dead in the end. She only went along with this plan because he suggested that they use her as bait. Now look where that got him. Perhaps she was right in that hotel room in Bolivia. He had disregarded her words, but now they came to haunt him.

_"Look how well your charm works, James. They'll do anything for you, won't they?"_

"I'm sorry, M."

She had trusted him, but it seemed her trust had been misplaced. He didn't deserve to hear those precious few words slip from her lips with her dying breath. Even though he had managed to take care of the threat, the cost of his victory was too high.

The faint sound of choppers in the distance caused him to hold her closer to his body. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He could already hear the accusations from Tanner and the other personnel at six about how he had failed in his duty to protect her. But, their accusations would be nothing compared to how much he blamed himself.

He should have disregarded M's orders about it being just the two of them, and instead called Tanner to have reinforcements ready. Perhaps if he had, then the outcome may have been quite different and he wouldn't be kneeling on the chapel's cold floor with the woman he loved dead in his arms.

"We need to leave."

James caressed M's cold cheek, trying to memorise every last detail of her into his memory.

"I'm staying," James said never taking his eyes of M.

"I don't think that's wise lad."

"I'm not leaving her." he tore his eyes away from M's body and looked over at Kincade. "You had best go. I would rather you didn't get caught up in this mess more than what you already have done."

"Think about this for a second lad…"

"For once listen to me, Kincade and just go. I'll contact you in a few days."

"You always were too bloody stubborn for your own good."

"So, I've always been told." he replied seeing the man's hesitancy in leaving him.

The choppers were getting louder and he only had a few more minutes to try and get Kincade to leave.

"Go", he repeated before turning to look back down at M.

James could hear Kincade's footsteps start to echo around the chapel, before feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, she was a fine and brave woman."

"She was." he agreed with a sad smile feeling the hand leave his shoulder.

James heard Kincade's footsteps grow fainter until it was just the two of them left alone in the chapel. The moment was broken a few minutes later when the sound agent's voices filled the area.

"Bond?"

James closed his eyes at hearing the hesitancy in Tanner's voice. He never expected the man to come, but then again he had worked with M for years, so it was hardly surprising that he would be one of the people who wanted to make sure she was all right. It made it all that more difficult for him to look the man in the eye only to see the accusation and anger directed towards himself for getting her killed.

"She's gone, Tanner."

Tanner kneeled down next to him, feeling his own tears prickling in his eyes as he stared at her unmoving body.

"It's not your fault, Bond…"

"I brought her out here, thinking the two of us could handle it," James told him spitefully as he looked the other man in the eyes. "And it only went and got her killed."

"She knew the rules of the game, and I doubt she would hold you accountable for her death."

"She should have. You know what she told me before she died, _'I did get one thing right.'_ I don't know whether to interpret that as a good sign, or the fact she had been right about me being reckless and irrational."

Tanner didn't know what words of comfort he could give the broken man next to him. He has never seen Bond like this before in all his time in the service. Even when Vesper died, he had shown little emotion. But it didn't take a genius to know there was something more to his relationship with M. You would be a fool to miss it.

"Truthfully, that's up to you how you interpret her words, Bond. However, if it were me, I would take it as a good sign. She trusted you. Even when she had her doubts, on some level she still knew she could trust you to get the job done. No matter what sacrifices had to be made, she knew she could always count on you until the end."

"That doesn't make it any easier, Tanner." he focused his attention back on M trying to hide the fresh set of tears that started to fill his eyes once more.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Tanner asked him softly, as he saw Bond's shoulders shake, no doubt trying to muffle his sobs.

It was all the confirmation he needed, even if he had suspected it for months.

"Sir, we're going to have to move her body."

Tanner looked up at the agent, seeing the medical personnel standing behind him, waiting to put M's body in the standard black body bag. He had to fight back his own tears at the thought of her lying in one before she would later be placed in the morgue drawer until her burial.

"Of course."

If the agent heard his voice break, he didn't mention it. It was a sad day for everyone at SIS. They may not have seen eye to eye with her on certain matters, but they looked after their own and M had stood up for each of them on more than one occasion over the years.

"Bond, you're going to have to let her go," Tanner tried to coax the agent to let go of her body, only to see him hold her tighter.

"She didn't deserve this, Tanner and she doesn't deserve to be put in a damn body bag either!"

"I know, Bond. She will be well looked after, but you have to let her go."

"And if I don't?" Bond challenged.

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this, Bond."

He was about to ask what he meant when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He felt his vision start to blur and his body become sluggish as he thought to keep his eyes open. James looked over at Tanner with betrayal as he tightened his hold on M's dead body.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, he felt his grip on M weaken as his body started to slump forward. With his last remaining strength, he could just make out M's peaceful face through his darkening vision before everything went dark.

 


	2. Of Time and Fate

* * *

James was swimming in darkness. He had lost her; it was his fault that he couldn't save her. He found the darkness comforting as it encased him like a blanket, protecting him from the harsh reality of what was waiting for him when he woke up. A life without M. On some rational level, he knew she would have died at some point, but it was too soon.

"If you had a second chance would you take it?" A disembodied voice echoed softly.

James looked around the darkness for the unknown voice, but could see no one.

"Hello?" he shouted, hearing his voice echo around him, but there was no answer. Then again he didn't expect there to be. He probably just imagined it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, James Bond."

James stood to his feet on alert as a second, more harsher voice joined the first.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"We go by many names, but you may call us, Moirai."

James turned around to see three white lights start to come closer through the darkness. All of this was impossible. They were just a myth, nothing more. He must be going mad, none of this could be real.

"I can assure you we are quite real." The third voice told him in amusement.

"Then why don't you show yourself," he challenged.

The sound of benevolent laughter was his only reply. "We have no form, but perhaps you would believe what we have to say, if it came from someone you trust."

He took a step back as the three lights merged together creating a single ball of light, before it changed into the human form of a woman with all too familiar piercing blue eyes, and silver hair.

"M?" he whispered hardly believing what he was seeing. This had to be a dream or side effect from the drugs. There was no other explanation.

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid her time for the moment has come to an end, James."

"Then who are you?"

"I told you, we have many names." The entity using M's voice replied. "But that's not the reason why we have come."

James narrowed his eyes wondering what it was this thing wanted.

"Then why are you here?"

"To put it simply, we are here to give you a second chance."

James had heard some strange things in his life, but this topped them all.

"You're bluffing. This isn't real. This full conversation isn't real and _you_ most certainly are not real."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, James." she reached out and grasped his hand in her own.

He tried to pull his hand away, only to feel her grasp tighten.

"Believe what you will. When you wake up, you won't remember this conversation. But let me ask you this, If you had the opportunity to save the woman you loved, would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat." he said without hesitation. "But there is always a catch."

"You are smarter than you look. The only catch is, that if you change one event that has already occurred, you will set in motion a new set of events that could cost you more than what you have already lost."

"But there is a chance to save her?"

"Yes, there is. But there is no guarantee that you will succeed."

"Then why are you allowing this?"

"Because you have suffered enough heartache, James. It's time you have some happiness in your life."

"And we both know whose fault that is for denying me that happiness in the first place!"

M raised an eyebrow at the hostility in his tone, "touche."

James didn't know what to do. He could take the chance and try to save M a second time, or he could fail and risk losing her all over again.

"You're positive there is a chance of saving her?"

"Yes, we wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. You have the chance to save the woman you love, James. Isn't that what you want?"

"More than anything."

"Then you have told us all we need to know." M gave him a smile. "You have one chance, James. Fail this time and you have lost her for good. There is more at stake this time around. You will have to be vigilant and pick your allies wisely. Someone you thought you could trust, will deceive you in the end."

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"You will find out soon enough." M's voice started to grow fainter, as she started to disappear.

"M!" James called out desperately willing her to come back.

"One last chance, James. Use it wisely."

/*\\*/*\

James' eyes snapped opened, the deluge of lights on the white tiled ceiling above him made him wince. He could feel his body lying on a soft bed, as he blinked a few times to clear his mind and vision, wondering where he was and how long had passed. The drugs dissipated slowly and the lingering after effects left him with a dry mouth and anguished mind. The full reality of the situation began to fill him, and the image of M's dead lifeless body continued to haunt his thoughts. They should have just killed him. Anything would have been better than trying to live a life without seeing the face of the woman who had meant everything to him. He wondered what they had done with her body? He had to find out.

Trying to sit up, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and lower body wondering what else Tanner had done to him. Feeling tears of pain sting his eyes, he tried to move his head but had no energy to do so. He hadn't felt this weak since the incident with Le Chiffre in Montenegro.

A tight grip in his hand caused him to look down to see a woman's hand clasped in his own. Following her arm, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw who it was sitting fast asleep in the chair next to his bedside.

It couldn't be real, but the warm hand of the woman's in his own told him otherwise. He watched her chest rise and fall softly as she continued to sleep. James was beyond confused at what he was witnessing. He needed answers, as well as something for the pain.

Tracing the back of her hand with his thumb caused the woman beside him to stir. As her eyes opened and found his, she quickly stood up and looked down at him.

"It's about time you woke up." she told him softly, before reaching over to press the nurse call button.

"How are you alive?"

The simple question caused her eyes to fill with worry. "What do you remember?"

"You died. I held you in my arms as you died and I couldn't save you."

Before she could inquire further, the nurse entered the room and asked her to stand back. She tried to let go of Bond's hand, but his grip only tightened, refusing to let go.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded.

"I'm right here, James," she told him softly.

"When did he wake up?" the nurse questioned as she examined him.

"Only a few moments ago. He seems to be confused…"

The nurse took a note of it on his chart, "It's normal for a patient who has been tortured and unconscious for a large amount of time to become confused and experience some memory loss. However, we will continue to monitor him in case there is any prolonged damage that we aren't aware of."

James lay on the bed confused wondering what on earth they were talking about. He hadn't been tortured. Not in the physical sense. The last time he was tortured was in 2006, which was six years ago.

"I'll give him another dose of morphine to help with the pain. He was lucky. We didn't think he would pull through, but it seems Mr Bond is one for defying the odds."

"Trust me, he has been known for it."

The nurse gave them both a smile and replaced Bond's chart at the base of his bed. "Heart rate and blood pressure are normal. However, his body is continuing to heal, so it will be sometime before he is able to return to work. I trust you will make sure that he won't over exert himself."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Very well, I'll have a colleague bring you something light to eat. It will mostly be a liquid diet for a week or two at most before going back to solid food."

Bond gave a groan, not looking forward to having to endure this special diet for two weeks.

"When can I leave here?"

"When I deem you fit enough to leave, Mr Bond. I'll be back later to check in on you."

Bond heard the nurse leave and gave a relieved sigh. Now he could get those answers he desperately needed.

"You must be thirsty."

Bond gave a faint nod, as he felt his bed rise into a sitting position allowing him to fully take in the woman's appearance. She was exactly as he remembered her; strong and determined, so full of life as if she had been reborn. She was nothing like the woman who had looked so broken and frail in his arms.

"Small sips, James." She held the straw to his lips, as he let the cold water sooth his throat.

Once he had enough, he watched her place the cup back on the bedside cabinet, before taking a seat back in the chair next to his bed.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said I was dead?"

"Exactly that, M. You were killed thanks to one of my genius plans. I guess you were right, my charm does get everyone killed in the end."

It was M's turn to become confused, "I don't recall ever saying that to you, James."

"You told me that in Bolivia after you thought I had gone rogue. You were adamant that I was clouded by revenge and you no longer trusted me."

"James you have never been to Bolivia. If you have, I certainly never sent you there." M tried to hide her worry.

"I went there after Mitchell tried to kill you at the safe house in Siena when you were interrogating, Mr White."

M's ears picked up at the mention of Mitchell, deciding to look into his activities later. "Who is Mr White? He sounds like a bloody cluedo character."

James could feel himself losing his patience, "He is a member of Quantum, and was responsible for blackmailing Vesper before she drowned in Venice."

M narrowed her eyes, "What's the year?"

"What do you mean, what's the year? It's 2012."

James noticed she was looking at him strangely as if he had grown a second head. "Why are you looking at me like that, M?"

"James, the year is 2006. You have been in a coma for a month. We thought you were never going to wake up. Mathis found you tied to a chair, beaten, naked and unconscious. Miss Lynd is still recovering from her injuries, and LeChiffre was found dead, with a bullet in his skull."

"That's not possible? We were on the run from Silva, a man you know as Tiago Rodriguez."

M's eyes flashed dangerously, "Where did you hear that name?"

"All you need to know is that I tracked him down after a man named Patrice stole a hard drive that held information with the name of every NATO agent embedded into terrorist organisations. He was responsible for blowing up your office and was hell bent on killing you because you handed him over to the Chinese in exchange for the release of six British agents."

She felt uneasiness grow, at the thought of Tiago being alive, and planning his revenge. She thought she had buried that part of her past for good, but it sounded like that wasn't the case.

"I took us to Skyfall, to flush Silva out and had Q leave a trail that would lead him straight to us. You told me you didn't want anyone else dying because of your past and this seemed like a good idea at the time. But later when Silva and his men attacked, I realised that it was a foolish mistake. You were bleeding out from a gunshot wound. Silva followed you to the chapel and it was there that I finally managed to kill him. I thought that was the end of it and we had won." he gave a humourless laugh, "However, It turned out he succeeded in the end. I caught you as you started to collapse. I held you in my arms, watching as the light left your eyes." James spoke softly never taking his eyes off M. ". I was too late to save you and you died not knowing…"

"Not knowing what, James?" she asked softly.

James looked away from her knowing that if he told her of his feelings for her he would be rejected and would lose her all over again.

"Talk to me. What didn't I know?"

"How much I love you," he muttered quietly, looking back up at M seeing the shock on her face at his admission.

M stood there in silence for a few seconds, before speaking. "I'm calling the nurse back."

"No." he tightened his grip on her hand. "I promise you, everything that I've told you so far actually happened, M. I wouldn't make this up. As you said, how else did I find out about Tiago Rodriguez? The name wasn't in your file. I didn't even know the man existed."

She still didn't fully believe what he was telling her.

"Trust me, M. I'm not lying to you. You have to believe me."

M narrowed her eyes, trying to find any deceit behind his words, wondering if he was taking her for a fool. However, what she saw in his eyes told her that what he had told her was true. The eyes staring back at her were filled with loss and pain. There was no trace of smugness or his usual cocky attitude. His eyes looked older than the man currently lying in the bed. It told her all she needed to know. This wasn't the same Bond she had left in the Bahamas. He may look and speak the same, but his eyes told her differently. It has always been said that eyes are the window to the soul, and Bond's soul seemed much older than his years.

"Please tell me you believe me, M? I'm not crazy. I can't explain what happened, all I know is that what I experienced at Skyfall was real."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I believe you. You're not the same man that I left in the Bahama's."

"What do you mean?" he inquired willing her to elaborate.

"You've changed," she said simply. "Your eyes hold what I've seen in so many Double-0 agents who are worn out and tired of the job. You look like a man who has nothing left to live for, when over a month ago you were egotistical, reckless and full of life."

He didn't know what to make of M's answer. He certainly felt older than the age of his current body. It made no sense how he could be in 2006 when he had already lived this life.

'One more chance,' he muttered under his breath not sure where he had heard the words. It didn't matter. He could change how events played out. It also meant that he had a second chance to save M from Silva and bring an end to quantum.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something here, James. What do you mean by 'one more chance'?"

"Do you believe in fate, M?"

M was taken aback by his question wondering where he was going with this, "I believe that events happen for a reason based on one's actions. Why do you ask?"

"I think I was sent back to this point in time to ensure that what lies ahead doesn't come to pass."

"James…"

"How else can you explain it, M? There is no other explanation that I can think of as to why I was sent here. It was during this time that we found out about Vesper's betrayal, which led us to White, Quantum and also exposed Mitchell as a traitor."

M's head was starting to spin with what James was saying. It was a ludicrous theory, yet at the same time, it made sense, much to her dismay.

"So, you want to what? Prevent events you've experienced from happening in the hopes of a better outcome?"

"Yes."

M leaned in closer, "If you change events, James, you could also put other events that didn't occur into motion…"

"I'm fully aware that my actions could have repercussions! But If it means you get to live, I'm more than willing to take that risk. I can't lose you again M. This time, I'll make sure your come out of this ordeal alive. You have my word."

"What you're suggesting could also put innocent people's lives on the line! My life isn't that important for you to risk the lives of millions!"

James' eyes flashed in anger, "I never want to hear you say that again, M! You're just as important if not more so than everyone else. Besides, that may not happen."

"And if it does? Then what? You could complicate matters and make them worse instead of better. You're essentially meddling with time and fate!" She snapped.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I can do this with or without your help, M. But I would rather have you on my side."

M thought over his words, "You told me earlier that you loved me. Was that true?"

"It was and I regret not telling you sooner. The woman I loved was in front of me all this time, and it took your death to realise that I should have buggered your rules and told you. Even though I would have known and still know that you would never return my feelings, I want you to know now, that I mean every word. I love you, M. I always have and always will."

M looked down at their joined hands in regret. She couldn't return his feelings. One because of her job and two, this James was someone she didn't know, even if he seemed to know everything about her.

Looking back up at James, she saw the understanding in his eyes, "I take it you already know my answer?"

James gave her a sad smile, "I do, but I hope one day when you're ready, you will be able to see past the agent."

"James…"

"You're truly worth waiting for, M." he brought her hand to his lips, softly placing a kiss to her knuckles.

She tried to ignore the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach at his actions. While she may not return his feelings at this moment, perhaps in time she would be able to adapt to this new side to James.

"Now that you have gotten that out if your system. Perhaps, it's time we discuss everything that you remember about these events. Only then can we decide on the best course of action to take. I will not have you run head first into a situation, just because you think saving Miss Lynd or killing this Mr White will change anything."

"I know, M," he tried to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Do you?" M challenged. "If you hope to succeed with this plan of yours James, we need to think about all possible outcomes before we decide to act. You also need to understand, that while you hope to change certain outcomes, some things aren't meant to be changed. No matter how much you may want them too."

He gave a resigned nod, "I understand that M, but we have to at least try."

"Very well. We will discuss this in more detail later. But first, tell me; what am I like several years down the line."

"You honestly want to know?" James asked amused.

M gave a faint smile, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

James couldn't help but return her smile, "Let's just say your threat to have me killed, became reality. It was just by sheer luck that the field agent you had assigned to me was a crap shot."

M stared at him in stunned disbelief. It must have been a serious mission if she had ordered a field agent to take the shot when Bond was the best she had.

"Apart from that, you don't change much, other than your suits."

"What about my suits?" she looked down at her modest black dress, that was accompanied by her grey jacket.

"Let's just say, I prefer the ones you currently wear," his eyes roamed her body taking in her curves.

"I think I get the picture." she tried to keep the annoyance from her voice when he saw his eyes wander. "And my eyes are up here, Bond!"

He gave a smirk and tore his eyes away from her chest. It was the first time she had called him Bond since he had regained consciousness. He didn't know whether to find it amusing or disappointing that she had stopped calling him, James.

Hearing footsteps approach, they both turned to look towards the doorway to see a nurse enter with a tray of food. Placing it down on the table, she quickly marked something on his chart before leaving.

M looked at the tray and tried not to smirk when she saw the bowl of tomato soup accompanied by a glass of water.

"And here I thought I would never have to suffer through another liquid diet." he regretfully let go of M's hand to pick up the spoon.

Taking a spoonful, he felt his hand shake as he tried to lift the spoon to his mouth.

"Let me," M muttered softly, as she reached over for the bowl of soup and took the spoon from his hand.

"Well, this is already different."

"What do you mean?" M asked holding out another spoonful of soup to his mouth.

"You being here," he ate the soup from the spoon and quickly swallowed it. "The first time I was recovering from Le Chiffre's torture, you were in London. You never visited, or inquired about my health. The next time I contacted you was when I sent you my resignation and after Vesper killed herself." James told her softly. "It makes me wonder what changed."

M didn't know what to say. Was she really that heartless? While it was true she couldn't leave London every time one of her agents were injured, she could have least have phoned the hospital or even Mathis for any updates on his health. Yet, it seemed she hadn't even bothered.

"Do you know if Mathis called me the last time you were tortured, James?"

James couldn't recall Mathis mentioning him calling M to keep her updated. "No, I don't believe he did."

"Well then, there's your answer," she replied as she remembered receiving Mathis' phone call informing her of James' injuries, which resulted in her ordering Villiers to call in Tanner to cover for her until she returned.

He let M feed him the rest of his soup as he thought over what M had told him. It meant there was already changes starting to occur. If he had any hope to succeed in changing known events, he had to try and be one step in front in order for him to plan his next move. He wouldn't make the same mistakes a second time.

M was right, he had to fill her in on everything that had happened if they had any hope of changing the outcome. In his eyes, failure wasn't an option. This time, he would make sure she survived, even if it cost him his own life in the process.

 


	3. The Untravelled Road

* * *

James kept his eyes on M, as he began to tell her everything that occurred in his other timeline. He noticed the shock and disbelief on her face as he told her about Mathis’ arrest only for them to find out he was innocent. Then how he had handed in his resignation, to spend his life with Vesper, which he now realised was a pipe dream and made him want to smack his other self for going along with the insane idea. It was when he got to Vesper’s betrayal and death that he realised he felt no emotion as he recalled how he tried to restore life into her lifeless body. If he had been given this chance back then, he would have used it to ensure Vesper stayed alive, and it would probably have resulted in M’s death at the safe house in Italy. He couldn’t allow that to happen. She survived Mitchell’s confrontation once, he would make she survived it again.  
  
As he continued to look at M, he wondered if the older woman was actually believing what he was saying, or was just humouring him. Hell, if their roles had been reversed he doubted he would believe a word of it either.  
  
When he started to tell her about Mitchell’s betrayal, he saw her face pale as she stood up and walked over to the window, her eyes staring out into the distance. He knew It would be hard for her to hear after all Mitchell had been her personal bodyguard for five years, and she had never suspected he could be the enemy.  
  
“How did he do it, James?” M asked turning to face him. “How did fake his tests when they came back clean every year?”    
  
“The minister and his personal advisor, Guy Haines are in league with Quantum. They have members everywhere in our government, so anyone of them could falsify Mitchell’s test results to make him look innocent.”  
  
“Christ, who else in the government is a part of this organisation?”  
  
“There was Dryden, who was selling government secrets to White. Hence, why they are always one step in front of us as well as many more associates we didn't know about until later on. We never did manage to track them all down.” James told her softly.  
  
“And what of White? What happened to him?”  
  
“We don’t know. He disappeared off the radar after Dominic Green killed himself and the minister and Guy Haines were arrested. I also tracked down, Vesper’s boyfriend, Yusef Kabira in Kazan where he was seducing a woman who worked for Canadian intelligence. She even had the same love knot necklace he had given Vesper.”  
  
M closed her eyes as she felt the onset of a headache. “Earlier, you mentioned you went rogue. Why?”  
  
James rested his head back against the pillows as he stared up at the ceiling. “After White escaped, you sent me to track down a man known as Edmund Slate. I killed him and you weren’t too thrilled with the outcome. Afterward, I met a Bolivian agent, who led me to Green. I followed him to Austria where I infiltrated a Quantum meeting. It was there we found out about Haines and other government personnel who were in league with Quantum.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain why you went rogue, James.”  
  
“After I interrupted their meeting, Guy Haines’ bodyguard followed me to the roof. There was a struggle and I pushed him off the edge. I looked down to see him land on an SUV, he was still alive. However, it seemed Green, killed him and pinned the blame on me. Then there was the death of Mathis. The minister already knew I was a loose canon, so what better way to get rid of me, than by framing me for murder for both Mathis and Haines’ bodyguard.” James said simply. “You lost your trust in me when you found out. You even wanted to bring be in for investigation.”  
  
“James…”  
  
“It’s all right. It hasn’t happened yet, but if it does, at least this time you’ll know that I had nothing to do with it.”  
  
“Yes, well hopefully it won’t come to that situation again.” M murmured as she sat back in the chair next to Bond’s bed.  
  
James looked over at her, “you seem sure of yourself.”  
  
“Don’t you?” M raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was you that wanted to change certain events.”  
  
“I do, but after the minister framed me, he called you into his office and ordered a capture and kill order out on me. M he more or less threatened your life, if you didn’t bring me in.”  
  
“And did I?” M inquired needing to know if she had betrayed him.  
  
James gave a small smile, “you tried. You told me I was clouded by revenge due to Vesper’s death, but you couldn’t have been more wrong that day, M.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It wasn’t Vesper that motivated my revenge, it was nearly losing you that caused it. I couldn’t let White or Quantum get away with them nearly taking you from me. I guess you could say Vesper was just a cover to hide my real feelings for you.”  
  
M sat back in her chair, lost for words at what James had just told her. He couldn’t be serious, but the way he had said it with such raw emotion, she couldn’t ignore that what he had told her was the truth. It made her wonder how long he had been harbouring these feelings. Had she been to blind to see it? Or did she choose not to? The latter seemed the most likely option.  
  
“Yet, you seemed to want to give up your career for her, the first time around.” M couldn’t help but remind him of his earlier words.  
  
“Yes, and I was a foolish bastard who didn’t know any better. Everything I ever wanted was right in front of me the whole time; my career, you, and I chose to give it up, for what? A woman who played me and took me for a foolish bastard.”  
  
“Well, I certainly agree with you on the foolish bastard part.” M couldn’t help but jibe, “I have been telling you that for months. However, you didn’t know about Vesper’s betrayal James, hell there was nothing in her file that sent up red flags. If there had been, I would have gotten someone else from the treasury to deliver the funds to you.”  
  
"I know, but I should have realised sooner that she had an ulterior motive. Maybe if I had, she would have been brought in for questioning rather than end up dead.”  
  
M thought over his words, wondering if they could get the younger woman on their side. It would certainly help them gather information on the organisation that much quicker than it seemed they did the first time around. James may be able to account for everything that happened, but she knew memories could be unreliable in some incidents. Perhaps, it was better to have Vespers’ version of events to fill in any missing gaps that it seems they may have overlooked when James first encountered this organisation.  
  
“What are you thinking about, M?” James asked seeing the faraway look in her eyes.  
  
“Miss Lynd. We need to try and get her on our side, James and you’re the only person she seems to trust. She hardly said a word to me when I arrived. She only spoke with Mathis and that was to inquire about your health.”  
  
“What are you saying, M?” James asked an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“You need to play on her trust, James. Get her to open up to you.”  
  
James shook his head in disbelief, “I’m not sleeping with her…”  
  
“I never asked you to. Just tell her you have found some information that discredits her and that you are willing to help and protect her, but only if she tells you everything she knows.”  
  
“And if she does, what then?”  
  
“We’ll offer her protection. She will no doubt lose her job, but after Quantum is brought to an end we will give her a new identity so she can start a new life. Or we resort to plan B.”  
  
“And what’s plan B?” James asked not sure if he wanted to know what M was thinking.  
  
“We fake her death.”  
  
“You can’t be serious. White already knows Vesper is still alive, so that plan would never work.”  
  
M crossed her arms across her chest, “Then what do you suggest, James. After all, you have already lived this life once already. What do you propose we do?”  
  
James sighed unsure of what they should do, he knew M had a point, but it could completely backfire, but then again faking her death may not change much of the current timeline.  
  
“Well, what’s your decision, James?” M asked impatiently.  
  
“We’ll go with plan A. if it has to come down to it, we can fake her death, but as soon as she tells us everything she knows, that decision may be out of our hands. They will do anything to get those winnings, chances are they will probably kill her before we have the chance to protect her.”    
  
“Perhaps, but it’s a situation we will need to prepare for regardless of what happens. As long as we get the information we need, we will worry about the consequences afterward.”  
  
James gave a nod in agreement. It was the best idea they had at the moment unless there was another way.  
  
“There is option C,” James said looking at her.  
  
“Which is?” M asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
“White’s estate is a few miles from this facility. Myself along with a few agents could apprehend him and bring him in for questioning or better yet eliminate him.”  
  
M shook her head, “No. You’re not fit enough to go on a mission, James, let alone take out an assailant, you can hardly hold a spoon without your hand shaking for Christ sake. How are you going to manage to fire a weapon?”  M argued. “We don’t even know if Mr White will even be there this time around. We could be walking straight into a trap!”  
  
“It’s a chance we may have to take M. If White is nowhere to be found when agents arrive, it gives us the opportunity to set up surveillance around his estate. It will give us eyes and ears and provide us with more information on what he and Quantum have planned. ”  
  
M narrowed her eyes, it could work, but there was also a high chance that it could all backfire and then they would be back to square one. It was several seconds before she came to a decision.  
  
“All right, we’ll do this your way, James.” She agreed resulting in his eyes to light up at the prospect. “However, I still want you to speak with Miss Lynd. You may have found out everything from her the first time around, but a second time won’t hurt just to make sure there was nothing overlooked.”  
  
She saw him deflate a little at her second request, which caused her to inwardly smile. He may have lived through all of this before, but she was his boss. She would be the one giving the orders.  
  
"All right, but that’s as far as it goes. I’ve already slept with her; I don’t need a repeat performance.”  
  
“James, you have the chance to see her again.”  
  
“Perhaps, but I buried her a long time ago, M. She may still be alive here and now, but she is and was nothing more than a passing face.”  
  
M shook her head, having never seen him so emotionally detached. It was unnerving and was just further proof that what he was saying was true.  
  
“And me? You told me I died in your arms, James. If you had been given the chance further down the line in your original timeline, would you think the same about me? That I was nothing more than a passing face?”  
  
James grabbed her hand in his own before she could walk away.  
  
“No. I never loved Vesper, M. That’s why it was easier to let go of her memory after we captured Yusef. I cared for her on some level, I won’t deny it. I’m not a completely heartless bastard. You on the other hand, when you died, I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing you again. You stole my heart without even knowing it. So, no, you would never be just a passing face M. Even if I wasn't given this second chance, I would never have forgotten you. Even if I met someone new I would never be able to love them, as much as I love you.”  
  
He looked for any reaction from her, but she held her mask firmly in place, either in shock or denial that he couldn’t possibly feel such feelings.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, M. I’m content with you knowing about my feelings since I never got the chance to tell you before you died.”  
  
M was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Pulling her hand out of James’ gentle hold, she told them to enter.  
  
“Ma’am, Mathis wishes to speak with you. He said it’s quite urgent.”  
  
“Did he say what it was for, Mitchell?” M shot a sideways glance towards James, warning him to stay quiet.  
  
“Not in so many words, just that it’s in regards to Miss Lynd.”  
  
“Very well, where is he?”

“He’s in the garden’s, ma’am.”  
  
“Thank you, Mitchell. I believe I can find my own way without an escort.”  
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, ma’am. It may not be safe to speak with Mathis unsupervised.”  
  
“I’m sure she can handle a conversation just fine, Mitchell. Mathis won’t hurt her unless there is something you aren’t telling us.”  
  
M turned her head to look at James, giving him a murderous look.  
  
“What are you implying, Bond?”  
  
“Me? I’m not implying anything. I am merely observing the fact that this facility is relatively safe. Well, as safe as it can be given the circumstances.”  
  
“That’s enough, 007!” M hissed in warning.  
  
“Oh, and what circumstances would they be, Bond?” Mitchell demanded taking a step closer.  
  
“That’s enough both of you! We have more urgent matters to be dealing with than you two behaving like children! Now, if the two of you are quite finished, I’m going to speak with Mathis. Mitchell, get in contact with Tanner and tell him to expect a call from me in a few hours. I may need to update him on any new information we may uncover.”.  
  
“Very well, ma’am, I’ll get right on it,” Mitchell replied giving Bond one last glare before he left.  
  
“What the bloody hells were you thinking, Bond? You can’t accuse someone without evidence. I may believe you about Mitchell, but we need solid proof that he actually is working for Quantum. If he even suspects that you know about him being a double agent, then events are just going to repeat themselves. If not a lot worse than the first time around.”  
  
“You’ve made your point, M. I just don’t want you to be alone with him. How do we know Mathis even does want to speak with you? It could have been a ploy to get you to leave with him.”  
  
M rolled her eyes, wondering if his over-protective behaviour was what she would have to put up with from now on.    
  
“Well, we’ll soon find out, won’t we?” M muttered before starting to leave.  
  
“Promise me, you’ll be vigilant M. Don’t trust anyone.”  
  
M turned to look back at him, “Even Mathis?”  
  
“Yes. I know I said he was innocent, but you can never be too careful.”  
  
“Very well. Try and get some sleep, James. I’ll be back shortly.”  
  
M left the room and started to walk down the corridor that would lead her out to the gardens. Perhaps some time away from James would do her the world of good. Everything that he told her still hadn’t fully sunk in. It made her wonder if she was dreaming as none of this could be real, but it seemed it wasn’t the case. Bond’s feelings, on the other hand, she didn’t know how to deal with. If it was an infatuation she could understand, but love? It was absurd. She could pass as his mother, better yet his grandmother. She couldn’t allow him to throw his life away and tie himself to someone like her. However, it seemed she didn’t have much choice in the matter. Bond’s mind was already made up, she just had to decide what to do about it. She wondered how everything had changed in such a short amount of time. It made her miss the old Bond, at least he was easier to deal with than this new version.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she came face to face with Mathis.    
  
“Ah, M. I thought you would still be with, James,” Mathis said giving her a smile.  
  
“I was, but I was informed by Mitchell that you had to speak to me about an urgent matter.”  
  
Mathis looked at her in confusion. “I haven’t seen Mitchell since yesterday, M.”  
  
M felt the blood drain from her face, “Are you positive, Mathis?”  
  
“M, I would remember if I had.” He replied his smile disappearing when he saw the worry in her eyes. “Are you all right?”  
  
M didn’t answer, but instead turned and hurried back down the corridor she had just come from, hearing Mathis’ footsteps behind her. Upon entering the main reception, she looked around for any sign of Mitchell.  
  
“Is everything all right, ma’am?”  
  
M turned to Peterson, “Where’s Mitchell?”  
  
“He left here about five minutes ago.”  
  
“Did he say anything to you as to where he was going?”  
  
“He said something about calling Tanner outside, as the reception was bad.”  
  
“Christ, this is all we need.”  
  
Peterson looked over at Mathis, who looked as out of the loop as he was about the situation.  
  
“Ma’am, what’s happened?”  
  
“I recently discovered new information that Mitchell has been a double agent. I wanted solid proof before I accused him, but it seems that information is no longer needed.”  
  
“Are you sure, ma’am?”  
  
“Well considering he told me that Mathis wanted to speak with me in the garden, which was a complete lie, then yes, I would say the man has an ulterior motive, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Peterson didn’t want to believe that one of their own would be a traitor, but even he had to admit Mitchell’s behaviour recently had caused suspicion amongst himself and other agents. They thought nothing of it at the time, but perhaps they should have said something sooner.  
  
"We may be able to track him, ma’am, if he hasn't disabled his tracker or mobile.”  
  
“I won’t hold my breath, Peterson but it’s worth a try. I want you to contact Tanner and fill him in on the situation. Hopefully, he will be able to find his whereabouts. Mitchell couldn’t have gone far.”  
  
“Is there anything else, ma’am?”  
  
 “Yes, have Tanner look into every file we have on Mitchell as well his personal life. I want to know everything that he has been hiding over the years.”  
  
“Right away, ma’am.”  
  
M watched as Peterson pulled out his mobile and started to make the call.  
  
“I have a feeling there is more to this tale than what you have said, M. If there had been new information I would have been aware of it.”  
  
“Perceptive as always, Mathis, but I’m afraid that information will have to remain classified for the time being. I hope you understand.”  
  
“I do, but I hope you can trust me when the time comes, M.”  
  
M gave a faint smile, “I’ll keep that in mind, but until then there is something that you can do for me.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“It appears Miss Lynd is not as innocent as we originally thought. She has been working for an unknown terrorist organisation. I need you to question her.”  
  
“And if she refuses?”  
  
“Then it’s down to James to try and persuade her. We need to find out what she knows, it may help us find Mitchell and the rest of this organisation.  
  
Mathis watched as Peterson talked adamantly on the phone who he assumed was Tanner.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do. However, if what you’re saying is true, M. Then our troubles are only beginning and we will have a lot more to worry about than just Mitchell.”  
  
“I know, and that’s what worries me,” M admitted, as Peterson ended the call and made his way back over to them.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Tanner can’t find any trace of Mitchell. His tracker and phone have been disabled. There is nowhere of knowing where he has gone.”  
  
“Shit!”  
  
“Tanner and Q branch are looking through Mitchell’s files for any clues as to where he may have gone. Hopefully, they will be able to find something that may help find his location or who he is working for.”  
  
M knew it would be a waiting game for the time being until they had something to go on.  
  
“Will there be anything else, ma’am?”  
  
“No, I want you and the other agents to surround the perimeter, especially the garden. If Mitchell so as much sets foot back in this facility I want him apprehended. Shoot him if need be, but I want him alive. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am. I’ll let the other agents know.”  
  
“Thank you, Peterson. Mathis with me.”  
  
Mathis gave the agent one last look, before following after M.  
  
“Why would Mitchell disappear now? Did he know that you suspected him?”  
  
M shook her head, “No, considering I only found out a few hours ago.” She trailed off realising what a fool she had been.  
  
She had told him to guard the corridor before Bond woke up. The man no doubt had heard everything.  
  
“M?”  
  
“We need to speak with, James.”  
  
“What about, Vesper?”  
  
“She will have to wait for the time being.” M stopped and turned to look up at him. “I also need to know that I can trust you, Mathis.”  
  
“I would never betray you, M. If this was about Bond’s kidnapping, I was too late to warn him. By the time I found out, he was already speeding out of the car park.”  
  
M searched his eyes for any trace of deceit but could find none. She wanted to believe him, but after Mitchell, she didn’t know what to believe anymore. It would be best if she let James decide if Mathis was trustworthy considering her error of judgment.    
  
“I want to believe you, but I think it’s best if James makes that decision.”  
   
Mathis stood unsure what to make of M’s words. The woman really was an enigma. It was no wonder politicians were often infuriated by her.  
  
As they continued to walk down the corridor, they finally stopped outside James’ room.  
  
“How do you think James is going to take the news about Mitchell?”  
  
M inwardly groaned at Mathis’ question already dreading the conversation.  
  
“Not well I imagine, but he needs to know.”  
  
Mathis merely nodded, as M opened the door and stepped inside. He didn’t miss the smile on James’ face before it disappeared.  
  
“What’s happened?” James asked becoming alert as he looked between him and M.  
  
“Mitchell is missing. He lied about Mathis waiting for me in the garden, for what reason I don’t know. I have agents surrounding the perimeter and Tanner looking into his files and personal life.”  
  
“What about his tracker?”  
  
“Disabled along with his phone. We don’t know where he is.”  
  
“Why would he run as well as lie about you meeting Mathis in the garden?” James looked over at M. “It makes no sense.”  
  
M looked over at Mathis, “I believe, he may have overheard our full conversation. I had him guard the corridor, he could have easily listened in on what we were discussing. Hence, his interruption, he probably used me meeting Mathis in the garden as a diversion, so he could escape without anyone noticing or piece together what he was up to. Also the fact your little outburst when he was in the room probably didn't help matters.”  
  
James let out a curse, knowing if Mitchell heard everything then he would no doubt tell Quantum everything. They would be sitting with a blind eye all over again. Except this time, James had a feeling that the results would be much more severe, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it. They were on borrowed time. They had to find Mitchell and fast, otherwise, his second chance would have been for nothing.

 


End file.
